The Dice
by Grey Cho
Summary: Enam drabble seputar Sasuke dan Hinata. Disuguhkan secara acak seperti dadu yang tengah berputar! [AU]


Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata adalah pasangan konyol. Keduanya tidak mencerminkan indikasi bisa menjadi pelawak profesional atau sejenisnya. Mereka berdua adalah senyap di antara bising. Batu di antara angin. Pendengar untuk segala cerita. Namun jika keduanya bertemu, ada komedi yang tercipta. Menjadi pasangan semenjak awal bulan lalu, keduanya telah berhasil meringkus banyak komentar, membekap mulut-mulut jahil, dan menyuguhkan babak demi babak tontonan yang menghibur mata, membuat siapa pun mengacungkan ibu jari untuk menyepakati bahwa keduanya teramat serasi.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/Drabble

SasuHina

 **The Dice**

* * *

 **I**

"Tolong bantu aku, Hinata."

Permintaan Sasuke di pagi hari membuat Hinata yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas mengerjap berkali-kali. Dia menengadah, melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Apa gerangan yang membuat Sasuke mengajukan permintaan? Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu bukan jin. Dia juga bukan Komedian. Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa mewujudkan keinginan Sasuke untuk dapat tersenyum?

Bertempat di sebuah kafe, Sasuke dan Hinata mulai melancarkan percobaan. Temanya adalah "membuat Sasuke tersenyum". Ketika ditanya kenapa sang pemuda dengan bibir garis lurus mendadak ingin tersenyum, Sasuke harus buang muka. Dia tidak menjawab dan Hinata menyudahinya. Tak begitu ambil pusing jika sang pemuda memang menolak bicara.

Sumpit yang seharusnya digunakan untuk menjadi wahana makanan sampai ke destinasi, yakni mulut, kini justru masuk ke mulut Sasuke. Hinata berkilah bahwa idenya untuk membuat otot Sasuke terbiasa tersenyum. Beberapa pengunjung terkikik melihat sang Uchiha. Beberapa menit berselang, Sasuke mengeluarkan sumpit dalam mulutnya. Namun, senyuman tidak juga terkembang. Beberapa metode lain Hinata coba. Memasukkan jeruk yang sangat asam ke mulut Sasuke, menggelitiknya, bahkan memasukkan es ke dalam kerah pemuda Uchiha. Namun, semua cara yang dipakai tak juga mengulaskan senyuman yang keduanya harapkan.

Esoknya, Sasuke menyapa Hinata dengan senyuman. Gadis Hyuuga terkejut. Pasalnya, Sasuke mengenakan kawat gigi yang sejujurnya tak perlu sang pemuda kenakan. Gigi Sasuke tergolong rapi. Namun, Uchiha muda beralasan bahwa kawat gigi itu membuatnya sulit membungkam mulut sehingga memudahkan untuk tersenyum. Hinata menganggukkan kepala meskipun dalam hati, gadis itu merasa senyuman yang dipaksakan akibat pemakaian kawat gigi tidaklah seindah senyuman tulus.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sang pemuda melepaskan kembali kawat giginya. Tak nyaman, keluh Uchiha Sasuke ketika ditanya alasannya. Hinata pun mulai terusik. Sejak berpacaran, dia belum pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Hingga suatu ketika, Sasuke menghadiahkan boneka beruang kecil untuk Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga sontak tersenyum lebar dan berterima kasih pada sang kekasih. Terbawa senyuman Hinata, seulas senyuman pun muncul di bibir Sasuke. Kontan saja Hinata tertawa. Cerita bahwa orang yang jarang tersenyum memiliki senyuman terindah itu benar-benar isapan jempol semata.

'Jelek sekali!' Batin Hinata tergelak.

* * *

 **II**

Hinata berlari panik melewati setiap koridor. Baru saja Naruto memanggilnya. Dia bilang, sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke. Acara santap siang di kelas terinterupsi. Hinata meninggalkan bekal makan dan ketiga temannya, melajukan kaki secepat yang dia bisa. Iruka-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, dan Orochimaru-sensei nyaris saja menjadi korban tabrak lari sang gadis. Sesampainya di kantin, kerumunan telah terkumpul, terpusat pada sang pemuda Uchiha yang menutup wajahnya.

Cemas, Hinata mengguncangkan pundak kekasihnya. "Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

"Sha …."

"Sha?" Hinata membeokan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sha …."

"Sha?" Hinata semakin cemas. Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkeram pundak Hinata.

" _SHARINGAN_!"

Hinata terbelalak. Mata Sasuke terlihat merah, persis seperti mata _sharingan_ yang ada di komik. Ah, Hinata tak menyangka kekasihnya ini korban komik. Menuntut penjelasan, gadis beriris pucat menoleh pada Naruto.

Sang pemuda pirang menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Sasuke tak sengaja menyemprotkan saus ke wajahnya sendiri."

Gadis itu lantas menghela napas. Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap serius ucapan seorang Naruto? Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, helaan napas Hinata kian berat. Dia telah menghabiskan beberapa menit jatah waktu makan siangnya untuk hal seperti ini. Hyuuga Hinata lantas beranjak dari sana, berlari menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sukar bertukar kata.

"Kau konyol sekali, Sasuke."

"Diam kau, Naruto."

* * *

 **III**

Kehidupan universitas memisahkan keduanya. Meski memasuki kampus yang sama, keduanya memilih jurusan yang berlainan. Hinata tahu betapa populernya sang kekasih. Namun, tentu Hinata boleh berbangga hati. Dialah seorang yang tahu kekonyolan sang pemuda.

" _Gokon_?" Hinata memandang tak percaya ke arah Karin.

"Kau tidak punya pacar, bukan? Ikut saja."

Selepas menjadi mahasiswi, Hinata memang tertutup untuk urusan pribadinya. Dia belum menceritakan bahwa dia dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Agaknya, sang pemuda pun demikian. Lantas, apa yang harus dia katakan?

"Uchiha Sasuke dari jurusan sebelah pun kabarnya akan datang! Aku tidak sabar menantikan _gokon_ kali ini!"

Sasuke? Hinata tercelos mendengar nama sang kekasih disebut. Kenapa Sasuke mengiyakan ajakan _gokon_? Bukankah mereka telah menjadi kekasih? Apakah Sasuke mulai bosan dengan hubungan tersebut? Hinata menepis sugesti positif yang mulai merasuki otaknya. Ingin tahu motif kedatangan sang kekasih, Hinata pun mengiyakan ajakan Karin.

Jantung Hinata berdebar ketika kakinya mulai memasuki tempat karaoke. Benar saja, sosok Sasuke ada di dalam sana. Duduk di antara lelaki lain. Beberapa teman Hinata menyeruak dan silih berebut untuk dapat duduk di sisi Sasuke. Pemandangan tak nyaman itu tidak bisa dicegah. Sasuke juga tampak biasa saja dikelilingi gadis lain di depan Hinata. Muram, sang gadis merasakan pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Toneri. Pemuda paling tampan nomor dua di jurusan sebelah. Keduanya berbincang, tak menyadari tatapan sengit tengah diperlihatkan seorang pemuda.

Izin ke kamar kecil, Hinata justru menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di lorong. Pemuda itu memandang Hinata tajam.

"Aku mengiyakan ajakan temanku kemari karena diberitahu bahwa peserta _gokon_ ini dari kelasmu."

Penjelasan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah Hinata.

"Jauhi Toneri." Nada mengancam tak dapat sang Uchiha sembunyikan.

"Jauhi gadis-gadis itu." Hinata balik mengancam.

Sasuke berdecak, dia menarik Hinata, membawa sang gadis kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Dia kekasihku."

Pengakuan singkat dari Sasuke secara ampuh membuat peserta _gokon_ lainnya terdiam. Karin berhenti bernyanyi, Shion menjatuhkan kentang gorengnya, dan Toneri terlihat terkejut.

"Ini bukan berarti aku menyembunyikan hubungan kami selama ini. Aku hanya takut Hinata keberatan. Namun, sepertinya kami berdua sama-sama keliru. Kami sama-sama ingin diakui sebagai kekasih. Karena itu, kami pamit dari _gokon_ ini. bukankah _gokon_ hanya diperuntukkan untuk orang yang tidak memiliki kekasih?"

Dengan itu, Sasuke dan Hinata meninggalkan acara. Jantung Hinata berdegup dengan kencang. Proklamasi hubungan dari Sasuke benar-benar di luar dugaan, membuat sang gadis luar biasa bahagia. Beruntung, respons seisi kampus terhadap pernyataan Sasuke tidak buruk. Mereka menyelamati keduanya, berharap kelak, dalam acara reuni, keduanya datang sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

* * *

 **IV**

Sebagai manusia normal, adakalanya romansa menjadi gandrungan. Hinata dan Sasuke tak luput dari hal tersebut.

"Pernahkah kalian berpelukan atau berciuman?" Begitulah pertanyaan yang kerapkali dilontarkan pada mereka.

Di satu sisi, pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikiran keduanya. Empat tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama dan sejauh ini, mereka berdua hanya pernah bergandeng tangan. Itu pun pada waktu tertentu saja. Rasa penasaran membuat Hinata mencetuskan sebuah gagasan. Ketika berkencan, Hinata sengaja menjatuhkan dompetnya. Gadis itu meraih dompet saat melihat sang Uchiha melakukan hal serupa. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci. Jarak yang cukup untuk menempelkan dua bibir, lagipula kafe yang mereka kunjungi cukup sepi. Namun, alih-alih mengecup Hinata, Sasuke justru menutup wajah Hinata dengan telapak tangannya, menjauhkan jarak wajah mereka.

Awalnya, Hinata tentu saja tersinggung. Apa salah sang gadis sampai Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut? Namun, pemuda Uchiha terlebih dahulu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang bahkan belum sang gadis lontarkan.

"Jika melihatmu dalam jarak dekat, aku merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menciummu. Hinata, aku ingin kita berdua melakukan hal-hal seperti itu setelah menikah nanti. Aku ingin menjagamu baik-baik."

Hyuuga Hinata terpana. Di antara pergaulan yang tidak melarang hal-hal mesra, Sasuke justru memilih opsi yang berbeda. Setelah menikah, katanya. Bukankah itu sama artinya bahwa sang pemuda berniat membawa Hinata ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi? Ah, sang gadis tak dapat menutupi rona berseri di wajahnya.

* * *

 **V**

"TOLONG IZINKAN SAYA MENIKAHI ANAK ANDA!" Sasuke membungkukkan tubuh dalam-dalam di depan seseorang. Hari ini, sang Uchiha telah membulatkan tekad untuk melamar sang gadis. Usia mereka telah cukup dewasa untuk membina rumah tangga. Di sisi lain, Sasuke tak ingin Hinata direbut pria lain yang terlebih dahulu bertemu sang ayahanda.

"Oi, Uchiha."

"TOLONG IZINKAN SAYA!"

"UCHIHA!"

Sasuke mendongak. "Ada apa, Ayah?"

Pria di depan Sasuke menarik napas panjang, kedutan kekesalan muncul di pelipisnya. "Aku Neji."

Sasuke tercengang. Neji lantas undur diri dari ruang tengah kediaman Hyuuga. Ketika seorang pria berambut panjang kembali memasuki ruangan, Sasuke menyangka bahwa pria tersebut masihlah Neji.

"Aku terlalu gugup sampai salah mengenali orang tadi." Sasuke membuka mulut.

Tanpa tahu siapa pria yang duduk bersimpuh di depan, sang Uchiha melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kudengar, ayah Hinata sangat galak. Itu membuatku benar-benar cemas. Kudengar, ayah Hinata juga melihat seseorang dengan tatapan seperti ingin menguliti. Aku tak menyangka bahwa gadis seperti Hinata memiliki ayah seseram itu."

Deheman yang terdengar diabaikan Sasuke. Sang pemuda menganggap bahwa Neji tengah terkena flu atau semacamnya. Sampai ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu ….

"Paman, ini tehnya."

Uchiha bungsu mendongak, memandang sosok pria berambut panjang di depan dan di ambang pintu secara bergantian. Memahami tatapan kebingungan sang pemuda, Neji harus mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Oi, Uchiha. Pria di depanmu itu ayah Hinata."

* * *

 **VI**

Padatnya tamu undangan menyesakkan halaman. Pasangan pengantin dalam balutan putih diantarkan sang pembawa acara bertemu ratusan manusia. Acara yang dinanti kaum hawa akan segera terlaksana. Berpasang-pasang tangan terangkat ke atas, berpasang kaki berjinjit. Sebuket bunga yang dinanti gadis-gadis siap dilemparkan. Siapa yang tak mau mendapat keajaiban sebuket bunga yang orang sebut dapat mengantarkan seseorang pada akhir masa lajang mereka? Ino sampai menaiki kursi yang dia tarik dari sisi gedung. Sakura meminjam punggung Naruto untuk dijadikan pijakan. Tenten bahkan membawa jaring penangkap serangga. Persiapan mereka matang, sematang keinginan mereka untuk menyusul mempelai yang kini beranjak keluar.

"Semuanya, siapkan diri kalian untuk pelemparan buket bunga!" Kakashi menyerukan aba-aba, meriuhkan suasana.

Bahu beradu bahu, kaki terinjak, dan perselisihan menjadi hal biasa ketika acara ini berlangsung. Namun, ada satu hal yang terlupa di benak mereka. Pasangan yang tengah bersuka cita ini bukanlah pasangan biasa dan menyukai hal yang tidak biasa pula. Maka dari itu, alih-alih melemparkan bunga, Sasuke dan Hinata justru melemparkan bunga … yang masih ada di dalam pot. Tentu saja sang pot yang dilempar tidak bodoh. Pot itu mengapung di udara, mencari objek yang pas untuk mendarat. Penampakan nanas berwarna hitam memantapkan sang pot untuk berlabuh. Alhasil, Shikamaru, sang pemilik nanas hitam, harus dilarikan ke klinik terdekat dengan benjolan besar di kepala.

Keheningan menyebar, sekejap saja, layaknya mereka tengah mengheningkan cipta untuk Shikamaru. Namun setelahnya, suara sirine ambulans dan teriakan panik menggelegar, kembali meramaikan acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata. Dimulai dari sini, babak lain dari komedi rumah tangga telah menyongsong mereka.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
